Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (película)
La adaptación cinematográfica de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal fue la primera adaptación al cine de la serie de Harry Potter estrenada en 2001. Está protagonizada por Daniel Radcliffe como Harry Potter, Rupert Grint como Ron Weasley, y Emma Watson como Hermione Granger, y fue dirigida por Chris Columbus. Sólo hay tres actores en la película que son estadounidenses, Zoë Wanamaker, que había estado actuando en Gran Bretaña durante un buen tiempo, Verne Troyer, actuó pero su voz fue la del británico Warwick Davis y Eleanor Columbus, que no tenía líneas. Sinopsis oficial Harry Potter es un huérfano que vive con sus desagradables tíos, los Dursley, y su repelente primo Dudley. Se acerca a su undécimo cumpleaños y tiene pocas esperanzas de recibir algún regalo, ya que nunca nadie se acuerda de él. Sin embargo, pocos días antes de su cumpleaños, una serie de misteriosas cartas dirigidas a él y escritas con una estridente tinta verde rompen la monotonía de su vida: Harry es un mago y sus padres también lo eran, esto fascina a Harry ya que se da cuenta de este gran secreto. Dolido con sus tíos por haberle ocultado sus orígenes y en vista de que el mundo normal no le ofrece grandes oportunidades, Harry acepta ir a Hogwarts. Allí conocerá a los que serán sus grandes amigos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Junto a sus nuevos amigos, vivirá una fabulosa aventura que supera con creces la más desbordante imaginación. Reparto Trío principal *'Daniel Radcliffe' como Harry Potter *'Emma Watson' como Hermione Granger *'Rupert Grint' como Ron Weasley Personal de Hogwarts *'Richard Harris' como Albus Dumbledore *'Maggie Smith' como Minerva McGonagall *'Alan Rickman' como Severus Snape *'Ian Hart' como Quirinus Quirrell *'Robbie Coltrane' como Rubeus Hagrid *'Zoë Wanamaker' como Rolanda Hooch *'Warwick Davis' como Filius Flitwick *'David Bradley' como Argus Filch Otros habitantes de Hogwarts *'El Barón Sanguinario' *'Adam Alderman' como Fantasma *'Paul Davis' como Fantasma de caballero Orden del Fénix *'Julie Walters' como Molly Weasley *'David Brett' como Dedalus Diggle Lord Voldemort, mortífagos y seguidores *'Richard Bremmer' como Lord Voldemort *'Ian Hart' como la voz de Lord Voldemort Estudiantes de Hogwarts Gryffindor *'Leilah Sutherland' como Alicia Spinnet *'Danielle Tabor' como Angelina Johnson *'Alfie Enoch' como Dean Thomas *'James Phelps' como Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' como George Weasley *'Julianne Hough' como Chica de Gryffindor *'David Williams James Elliott' como Estudiante de Gryffindor de séptimo año *'Emily Dale' como Katie Bell *'Luke Youngblood' como Lee Jordan *'Matthew Lewis' como Neville Longbottom *'Sean Biggerstaff' como Oliver Wood *'Chris Rankin' como Percy Weasley *'Devon Murray' como Seamus Finnigan Hufflepuff *'Eleanor Columbus' como Susan Bones *Charlotte Skeoch como Hannah Abbott Slytherin *'Scot Fearn' como Adrian Pucey *'Tom Felton' como Draco Malfoy *'Josh Herdman' como Gregory Goyle *'Jamie Yeates' como Marcus Flint *'Genevieve Gaunt' como Pansy Parkinson *'Se Theakston' como Terence Higgs *'Jamie Waylett' como Vincent Crabbe Ravenclaw *'Christina Petrou' como Estudiante de primer año *'Derek Hough' como Estudiante de Hogwarts *'Amy Puglia' como Jugador de Quidditch *'Ann Filtness' como Estudiante de Hogwarts *'Se Howes' como Estudiante de Hogwarts *'Oliver Lavery-Farag' como Estudiante de Hogwarts *'Cath Peakin' como Estudiante de Hogwarts *'Bianca Sowerby' como Estudiante de Hogwarts *'Bernadette Vanderkar Jane' como Estudiante de Hogwarts Relacionados con el mundo mágico *'John Hurt' como Sr. Ollivander *'Tom Derek Deadman' como Tom *'Bonnie Wright' como Ginny Weasley *'Jean Sur' como Señora del carro de dulces *'Ben Borowiecki' como Angus (chico del Callejón Diagon) *'Desconocida' como Doris Crockford Fantasmas o espectros *'Adrian Rawlins' como James Potter *'Geraldine Somerville' como Lily Potter Muggles *'Richard Griffiths' como Vernon Dursley *'Fiona Shaw' como Petunia Dursley *'Harry Melling' como Dudley Dursley *'Harry Taylor' como Guardia de la estación King's Cross *'Kieri Kennedy' como Niño en el zoológico Criaturas mágicas *'Verne Troyer' como Griphook *'Warwick Davis' como voz de Griphook *'Rusty Goffe' como Duende *'Alan Bennett' como Duende *'Sarah Bennett' como Duende *'Peter Burroughs' como Duende *'Adam Concejal' como Duende *'Mike Edmonds' como Duende *'Lisa Osmond' como Duende *'Paul Grant' como Duende *'Katie Purvis' como Duende *'Kiran Shah' como Duende *'Ray Griffiths' como Duende *'Franky Mwangi' como Duende *'Jo Osmond' como Duende *'Ray Fearon' como Firenze Animales *'Hugo' como Fang *'Gizmo', Ook y Sporut como Hedwig *'Maximus', Alanis y Cornilus como la Señora Norris *'Sra. P. Head' como la forma de animago de McGonagall *'Dex y 11 ratas desconocidas' como Scabbers *'4 sapos desconocidos' como Trevor Diferencias entre el libro y la película *En la película, cuando Oliver Wood explica las reglas del Quidditch a Harry, Wood le dice:"Si la atrapas Potter ganamos" Sin embargo, esto no es cierto porque por la captura de la snitch sólo se ganan 150 puntos y si el equipo contrario tiene más puntos, el equipo que cogió la snitch pierde, pero esa posibilidad es muy baja. En el libro, sin embargo, Wood dijo que "Cualquier buscador que atrape la snitch su equipo gana un extra de ciento cincuenta puntos, por lo que casi siempre ganan". *Al comienzo de la novela, la profesora McGonagall en su forma de animago había estado observando a Vernon Dursley antes de su reunión con Dumbledore y Hagrid. Si bien esta escena fue omitida de la película, se hace referencia solo cuando McGonagall expresa sus objeciones dejando a Harry en el cuidado de los Dursley. *En el libro, a los Dursley y a Harry les acompaña al zoológico Piers Polkiss, el amigo de Dudley. Él es omitido en la película como también los intentos de los Dursley de que Harry se quedara con Arabella Figg. *En el libro el cristal de la serpiente desaparece. En la película aparece de nuevo, cuando Dudley se queda atrapado tras el cristal. *La escena cuando Harry consigue el dormitorio de Dudley se omite. Esto provoca un error de continuidad en las próximas películas donde Harry ya tiene esta habitación, aunque se le podría haber dado la habitación cuando regresó a Privet Drive. *La escena donde Harry y los Dursley van a un hotel para escapar de las cartas fue omitida de la película, así que fueron directamente a la cabaña. *La serpiente del zoológico se dice que es de Birmania. En la novela, es una boa constrictor de Brasil no, una serpiente pitón de Birmania. Sin embargo, tanto en la novela como en la película se revela que la serpiente ha sido criada en cautividad. *En el libro, cuando Hagrid se reúne por primera vez con Harry en la isla él sabía quién era él de inmediato, mientras que en la película Hagrid inicialmente confundió a Dudley con Harry hasta que Harry le corrigió. *En el libro, Vernon Dursley advierte a Dudley que no debe comer nada que Hagrid le dé cuando este estaba haciendo salchichas para Harry. En la película, Vernon no le dice nada a Dudley, a pesar de que se come el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry. *Hagrid le narra a Harry la muerte de sus padres en la isla. Sin embargo, en la película, Harry le pregunta en el Caldero Chorreante. *En la novela, cuando Harry compra su varita, Hagrid está con él. Pero en la película, Hagrid no está presente, porque había ido a comprar a Hedwig . Además, en la novela Harry y Hagrid compran a Hedwig, antes de ir a la Tienda de Ollivander. *En el libro Harry conoció a Draco Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon, mientras que en la película, se conocen en el expreso de Hogwarts antes de la selección. *Después de su primera visita al Callejón Diagon, Harry vuelve con los Dursley varias semanas y Vernon Dursley lo lleva a la estación de tren. La película está hecha para que parezca que Harry se dirige directamente a Hogwarts después de comprar su material escolar. *En la pelicula, cuando Hermione, encuentra a harry y Ron intentando hacer un hechizo, le repara los anteojos a Harry con "oculus reparo" solo para mostrar que sabia hacer un hechizo. En el libro eso no ocurre en ningun momento. *El personaje de Peeves se omite, aunque una escena fue filmada por él, pero terminó siendo cortada, aun siendo omitido de la versión actual del DVD, Peeves no apareció en ninguna de las películas. *En el libro Harry se entera de la relación entre Dumbledore y Flamel en el tren, por su tarjeta de ranas de chocolate. En la película, es Hermione, encuentra el nombre en un libro. Sin embargo en una escena eliminada Harry encuentra el nombre en una tarjeta de ranas de chocolate, por lo que sólo aparece como un "error". *La clasificación se hizo por orden alfabético en la novela, sin embargo en la película es de forma descolocada. Además, sólo Hermione, Draco, Susan Bones, Ron y Harry son clasificados en la película, aunque se supone que los otros también se clasificaron después de Harry, aunque no se muestra. *En la novela, después de la selección, Dumbledore dice unas palabras y cómicamente pronuncia unas palabras al azar y después comienza la cena. Esto se omite en la película, Dumbledore da el inicio a su discurso antes de la selección. *Harry descubre que los Slytherin acaban mal por Hagrid en el Callejón Diagon. En la película, lo aprende de Ron durante la ceremonia de selección. *El nombre de Hedwig nunca se menciona, excepto en una escena eliminada. Lo mismo ocurre con la señora Norris. Ambos nombres se mencionan en las películas posteriores. *En la novela, Oliver Wood se reúne con Harry tras salir de una clase de Encantamientos. En la película, Wood sale de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. *La escena en la que Malfoy desafía a Harry a un duelo, pero que en realidad lo había engañado para que entrara en el Tercer Piso se omitió. En su lugar, Harry, Ron y Hermione entran accidentalmente en el Tercer Piso. *En la película, Harry, Ron y Hermione ven a Fluffy en el Tercer Piso después de escapar de Filch y la señora Norris. En el libro, Neville también iba con ellos. *En el libro Percy Weasley lleva gafas, en la película, no. *En la novela, Harry ve a sus padres y sus abuelos en el espejo de Oesed, pero en la película Harry sólo ve a sus padres. *En el libro, el nombre de Nicolas Flamel se escribe Nicolás. En la película, se añade una "H" a "Nicholas Flamel". *El partido de Quidditch de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor, en que Snape es el árbitro, se omite en la película. En su lugar, Harry escucha a Snape hablando con Quirrell . *En la novela Harry pasa su castigo en el bosque prohibido con Hermione y Hagrid, siendo luego salvados por Ronan; sin embargo en la adaptación cinematográfica Harry estuvo con Draco Malfoy y Fang, siendo luego rescatados por Firenze. *La parte donde el dragón Norberto es enviado con Charlie Weasley se omite. En su lugar, Hagrid revela más tarde al trío que Dumbledore lo envió a Rumania. Aunque en la película se afirma que Dumbledore se llevó al dragón, la novela narra que Dumbledore no se podía enterar que Hagrid tenía el dragón, esto crea un error en la continuidad pues Dumbledore no sabe del dragon. * En el libro los Dursley le envían como regalo de navidad a Harry una moneda, la cual se la regala a Ron. En la película nunca se menciona el regalo de los Dursley. *En el camino hacia la piedra filosofal, cada reto fue creado por un profesor; aunque esto en la película, no fue reconocido directamente. Además, en la película las pruebas de Quirrell y de Snape se omiten, a pesar de que están presentes en el videojuego. Debido a esta omisión, Hermione se queda con Ron después de que este fuera herido en el partido de ajedrez mágico en la sala de McGonagall en vez de acompañar a Harry hasta la sala de pociones. *En la película, cuando, Ron, Hermione y Harry caen en el lazo del diablo, Hermione y Harry escapan relajándose, Ron es ayudado por Hermione con el Lumos Solem. Pero en la novela, es Hermione quien entra en pánico durante el incidente con el lazo del diablo. En la película, esto es al revés Ron es quien entra en pánico y Hermione quien le ayuda. *En la novela, Harry, Hermione y Ron, cogen cada uno una escoba y vuelan para perseguir a las Llaves Aladas, mientras que en la película, es sólo Harry quien vuela con la escoba. Lo mismo pasa en el juego de PC. *En el libro, Harry Potter no se da cuenta cuando Quirrell muere, mientras que en la película, Harry ve a Quirrell morir. Esto crea un error de continuidad para visualizar un thestral en la versión cinematográfica de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, ya que Harry no podía ver a los thestral hasta que vio a Cedric Diggory morir. *En el libro, cuando Harry toca a Quirrell, la piel de Quirrell sufre heridas. En la película, cuando Harry le toca a Quirrell este se convierte en piedra y se deshace. Además, cuando Voldemort escapa, éste es lo que golpea a Harry. *En la novela muestra un epílogo cuando Harry y sus amigos regresan con sus familias lo cual en la película se omite. * En el libro se revela que Dumbledore es quien le envió la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, mientras que en la película nunca se revela de donde la consiguió. *En el libro, Hagrid le da a Harry un álbum de fotos de su familia en el hospital, mientras que en la versión cinematográfica, se lo da al final del curso, cuando está a punto de irse en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Apariencia física de los personajes Existen algunas diferencias de los miembros del elenco principal de la película, con la forma en que sus personajes se describen en los libros: A Hermione se la describe como de pelo espeso y dientes grandes, mientras que la actriz Emma Watson tiene los dientes de tamaño normal y el pelo, aunque tupido en esta película, no es tan espeso como se describe en el libro. Harry tiene los ojos verdes y pelo alborotado imposible de peinar en el libro, pero el actor Daniel Radcliffe no pudo usar lentes de contacto, debido a una reacción alérgica. Y su pelo no es alborotado como en el libro. Ron es descrito como un chico alto y desgarbado, mientras que Fred y George son más bajos. El actor Rupert Grint no es tan alto y desgarbado en esta película inicial. El Blu-ray de la Piedra Filosofal incluye comentarios del director Chris Columbus, que revela que la escena final de la película en la que Harry, Hermione y Ron salen en el Expreso de Hogwarts - fue la primera escena. Se pueden ver algunos cambios en la apariencia física de Harry y Hermione. A Emma Watson se le colocaron dientes artificiales para hacer que la apariencia de Hermione sea más similar a la del libro, pero aquello fue omitido después de la primera escena que se rodó, por resultar impráctico. Al actor Radcliffe, por su parte, usó lentes de contacto verdes que son claramente visibles en los primeros planos, pero esto fue omitido posteriormente, ya que irritaban los ojos de Radcliffe. Detrás de las escenas La película es conocida en todo el mundo angloparlante como Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone excepto en los Estados Unidos donde, por cuestiones de márketing surgidas en la edición del primer libro, se llamó Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone por lo que cada escena donde la piedra filosofal era mencionada se filmó dos veces, una con los actores diciendo «filosofal» y la otra diciendo «del hechicero». Existe una extraña curiosidad entre Rowling y el escritor estadounidense H.P. Lovecraft, autor de'' El color que cayó del cielo''. En uno de sus relatos publicados póstumamente, Lovecraft narra las desventuras de un profesor de un pueblo de la América profunda, el cual da clases a un extraño niño con poderes mágicos de apellido Potter. La familia del chico tiene fama de brujos en el pueblo gracias a uno de sus antepasados conocido entre los pueblerinos como «El hechicero Potter». Se necesitaron 16 gatos en total para las escenas de la profesora Minerva McGonagall y la Señora Norris. Pero ninguna rata de carne y hueso pudo con el papel de Scabbers, la rata de Ron. Scabbers está creada digitalmente. La lechuza que interpretaba a Hedwig murió durante una sesión de fotos cuando los flashes de las cámaras la aturdieron y salió volando, siendo atropellada por un camión. Muchos de los nombres de los personajes corresponden a pueblos ingleses. En el espejo de Oesed, en el marco está grabada la siguiente frase: «Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi» que leído al revés cambiando las separaciones queda: «I show not your face, but your heart's desire», es decir: No muestro tu cara sino el deseo de tu corazón. Entre los retratos con personajes móviles en la recámara de las escaleras se ve uno de Ana Bolena, esposa de Enrique VIII de quien se llegó a decir que era bruja. (La cual fue squib). La canción que Hagrid toca en una flauta sentado delante de su cabaña hacia el final de la película es la banda sonora. Errores * Cuando Hagrid da a Harry un paquete con su pastel de cumpleaños en el libro este es de chocolate y tiene glaseado verde, pero en la película, el pastel es de fresa. * Cuando Hagrid baja en la moto mientras sostiene el joven Harry, la casa de los Dursley es visible (con un pequeño arbusto a la derecha de la puerta de entrada) directamente detrás McGonagall. La casa está completamente unida a un garaje para un coche pegado a otra casa. Sin embargo, en la toma en que se suben al coche cuando van al zoológico y en la toma de la lechuza dejando caer la carta que vuela a través de la ranura de correo por la puerta principal, la casa a la izquierda de los Dursley tiene un garaje para dos coches, no esta pegada a la casa de los Dursley y también esta un poco lejos . Luego, en la Cámara de los Secretos, la casa a la derecha (cuando se enfoca la parte de atrás) se une una vez más en la misma manera que en el inicio de esta película con el joven Harry. * Cuando Dumbledore, McGonagall y Hagrid dejan bebé Harry en la puerta de los Dursley se enfoca al bebe por primera vez mientras Dumbledore deja la carta. A pesar de que se ve un buen tramo de la frente, la cicatriz no es visible. En su próximo primer plano, es muy evidente, debido a la posición de la cicatriz, que una parte de esta debería haber sido visible en la frente en el anterior plano. * La mañana del cumpleaños de Dudley, Petunia despierta Harry y la siguiente toma muestra a Harry en el armario con los estantes detrás de él. Cuando Dudley baja corriendo las escaleras y empuja a Harry de nuevo en el armario, las cosas en el interior estan ordenadas de manera diferente. Esto también ocurre en las tomas siguientes cuando Harry juega con las pequeñas figuras de plástico en el interior del armario y luego cuando se asoma para ver como Vernon coloca la madera a la ranura de correo. * Cuando se ve el interior de la cabaña y la cámara enfoca hacia abajo a Harry tirado en el suelo son visibles largas marcas que grabadas en el suelo cerca del sofá. Estas son las posiciones de Vernon y Petunia cuando se enfrentan a Hagrid. * En la escena en que Petunia tiene las manos en los ojos de Dudley mientras caminan hacia todos sus regalos de cumpleaños, cuando quita las manos de los ojos de Dudley, en esa toma y en la siguiente, el cable del micrófono negro, así como su cinta, son descaradamente visible y se sobresalen en el escote de su camiseta con cuello en V bajo el collar de perlas. * En la escena en la que Harry habla con la serpiente, la cámara muestra un primer plano de la serpiente, y parpadea. Las serpientes no parpadean. Sin embargo, el libro también menciona el parpadeo de la serpiente. * En la escena en la que Hermione, Ron y Harry están regresando a la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor después de estar en el tercer piso por primera vez, se pueden ver los pies de uno de los miembros del personal, ya que este esta cerrando la puerta (que cuelga un tanto del piso) detrás del trío y Harry se da vuelta para comprobarlo. Funcionamiento de la taquilla Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal fue la película más taquillera de 2001 y en ese momento ocupó el séptimo lugar de las mas vistas sólo superada por Titanic. Sigue siendo la de mayor éxito comercial de todas las películas de Harry Potter, con 317.000.000 dólares en América del Norte y 974,7 millones dólares en todo el mundo. A partir del 09 de marzo 2011 Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 1 superó el récord comercial anterior, en manos de la piedra filosofal, y ahora es la película más taquillera de la serie. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2 en agosto 2011 se posiciona como la tercer película más taquillera de la historia. Fechas de distribución de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal *28 de mayo de 2002: Estados Unidos *08 de diciembre 2009: Estados Unidos Galería Philostone.jpg|Un viaje más allá de tu imaginación (Cartel internacional) Sorcstone.jpg|Comienza la Magia (versión EEUU) 3.jpg|Viaje más allá de tu imaginación Philstone1.jpg|La Magia comienza el 16 de noviembre Harrypotter12.jpg L 44841 0241527 b79607e7.jpg 53.jpg|La magia comienza en Noviembre de 2001 Harryphil.jpg|Poster Harry Potter 73.jpg|Poster Ron y Hermione 8.jpg|Poster Hagrid 9.jpg|Poster Dumbledore 10.jpg|Poster Snape Mcgphil.jpg|Poster McGonagall 12.jpg|Poster Duendes Equipo misceláneo *Judianna Makovsky, Diseñadora de Vestuario Ver también * * *''Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal'' (banda sonora) de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Film) en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) et:Harry Potter ja tarkade kivi (film) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film) it:Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale (film) ja:ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 (映画) no:Harry Potter og De vises stein (film) pl:Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Философский камень (фильм) tr:Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı (film) uk:Гаррі Поттер і філософський камінь (фільм) Categoría:Películas (mundo real) *01